


Endless Labyrinth Bar

by mattieleaf



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Barkeeper!Touma, Bickering, Consensual Touching, Heavy Language, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hate?, Young Adult!Haruka, a bit fluff (as always), apart from that it is reeeeeally innocent, drinking alcohol, innocent baby steps of baby boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattieleaf/pseuds/mattieleaf
Summary: I should have never let them drag me with them…Haruka finally turned 21 years old and his friends thought it would be a great idea to go to the opening of this new underground bar.Too bad that they instantly left Haruka alone and he had to deal with thisdefinitely NOThandsome barkeeper all by himself...
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Endless Labyrinth Bar

_I should have never let them drag me with them…_

Haruka let out an exasperated sigh. He was pissed. Extremely pissed. Super-duper pissed. Was this even a right superlative? As if he would care though. At least, he felt like super-duper pissed, resting his head on his hands on the bar table.

_Sitting all alone at a loud, full, stinky bar. None of my friends in sight. Great. Just great._

Haruka was getting grumpier by the minute. Not even the _not so bad_ music could somehow improve his mood. Why did he even agree to come to the opening of this new underground bar? He never was the most social person, plus until only recently he was not even allowed to drink alcohol or entering most of the nightclubs. His 21st birthday was just a few days ago, which meant he was legally an adult now. Yay to that? Not that he saw _anything_ good in that at the moment or felt that he missed out. Quite the contrary.

“Being an adult sucks”, he pressed out with a pout, fixating the different colorful bottles behind the bar, and contemplated why the hell he had not left a long time ago.  


“You sure that you’re already an adult, shrimp?”

Suddenly a face appeared only a few centimeters from Haruka’s, which made him wince back and nearly fall from the not so stable bar stool. Before humiliating himself though, he could grab the tabletop. 

_Close call! What the fuck was this dude’s problem?!_

Haruka was not someone who would take such an attack on his pride lightly. How dare this so not handsome dude to approach him like that?

…what? Did he just think that this obnoxious, obviously not knowing what personal space is, guy was… _handsome_?!

Haruka had to blink a few times, regaining his focus and took another good look at this _intruder_. So, him being _behind_ the bar could only mean that he was one of the barkeepers of this shitty dump. He had short auburn-colored hair and eyes, his ears were pierced all over, plus another ring around his lip. _Weirdo_ … His black shirt was torn and he wore a choker around his neck. _Again…weirdo_.

“Dude, are you seriously checking me out right now?~ Not that I wouldn’t understand your desire. But I still don’t know if you’re underage or not”

A sly grin was spreading all over the barkeeper’s face. The little shrimp seemed to be a cute and innocent one. He had to restrain himself to not burn his fingers _again_.

His assumption made Haruka snap out if his own thoughts. He felt the blood rising into his face – especially his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before a perfect reply shot to his mind. 

“Oh sorry, I did not see you at all. You need to know, I blend out all unnecessary stuff around me. Which includes people, who I do not give a _fuck_ about”

_HAH!_ What a great comeback. He was a bit proud of himself for that. Considering that he was not getting enough oxygen, that he did not feel comfortable at all and that he was pissed as hell. Normally he could not think straight under such circumstances, but this time luck was on his side. 

_Now what you, shithead?_

“Oh, a cocky one, huh? I especially like this kind of brats. But now for real, how did you get in here? Are you really already 21 years old? You know that I have to escort you outside, if you sneaked in”  


The barkeeper was totally unfazed, as if Haruka’s words bounced off of this beautiful face of his.

_BEAUTIFUL?!_ What the fuck was wrong with his head?! Did the lack of oxygen already took its toll?!

“Oi~ Earth to cutie-pie. Would you mind being a bit serious here now? Normally I like to fuck around too, but this is urgent”

He reached out his index finger to, very gently, boop Haruka’s nose to get him back to reality. This certainly did the job. Haruka expected a lot, but not being touched so casually and suddenly by a total stranger. He let out a little squeak, but in the next moment was already able to regain his stance. He aggressively slapped the barkeeper’s finger away, throwing him one of the foulest glances he could manage, before turning away with one swift move.

“Fingers off. Who do you think you are?! And yes, to finally make you shut the hell up, I am 21. Had birthday a few days ago. So, could you back off now? Thank. You.”

His whole body was trembling with rising rage. At least, that was the feeling Haruka wanted it to be. Not excitement. Not anticipation. And certainly _not_ giddiness. This dude was such a pain in the ass. He made his head spin – and not in a good way. Hopefully he would leave him in peace now. He had made it more than clear that he did not want anything to do with him anymore.

And indeed, the barkeeper did really shut up. _Another win for Isumi Haruka_. Finally, he could sit there in peace, continuing to nag about this whole situation. Why did he not just stand up and go home again?

Before he could take any next step though, Haruka heard a loud _Whoosh!_ sound and felt something cold against the back of his hand. He slowly turned his head in the other direction and saw a glass with some green-blueish liquid inside and a starfruit sticking on the edge.

“This one’s on the house. Happy belated birthday, my not-so underage shrimp~ I hope you like Blue Curaçao~”

There was this _stupid_ grin on the barkeeper’s face again. This stupid grin, which made his blood boil. With anger. Definitely with deep anger. So deep and hot that his whole face was turning to a dark shade of red. He could not say how long he just _stared_ at the glass. Not knowing how to react, how to reply in the cunning way he always did. To shoo people out of his life, to not be bothered with… _being liked_. No one did ever care for him personally. They only had _other_ intentions. They always exploited him. Or leaving him. Why did he even bother---  


“No worries, did not put anything strange into it. My cocktails speak for themselves and make people fall for me~”

Haruka’s head shot up from the drink, furrowing his brows and then he found his cunningness again.

“Hah…as if I would fall for someone like _you_. As I said, I don’t give a fuck about people. Especially your kind”, he stuck out his tongue in a mocking (well it was rather cute, but let’s say _mocking_ ) way before taking one huge sip from the cocktail.

“ _Oi!_ Not so fast! This is strong alcohol----”

The barkeeper was too late, trying to prevent the young boy from doing something _stupid_. Like sipping a cocktail like it was some damn juice. 

Haruka felt his throat instantly burning from the spicy taste of the liquor. He awkwardly placed the glass on the table and closed his eyes before starting to cough for his fucking life. 

He would die. Definitely. The shit did this dude put into the drink?

_Put nothing strange into it, my ass._

The coughing just would not stop. He could already feel his intestines creeping up his throat. Still there was some kind of sweet taste lingering on the tip of his tongue. He tasted passion. This guy apparently really knew what he was doing…apart from trying to poison Haruka of course. 

Great, as if he wanted to die in such a shitty dump ass bar.

As he was still trying to get a grip of himself, he felt two strong arms reaching under his armpits from behind, heaving him from his seat.

“The fu----”, Haruka could only press out some syllables before he started to gasp again.

“Calm down, it's me. C’mon, we’re getting backstage. You need some fresh air and water, shrimp”

_Stop calling me shrimp, you shithead._

Oh, how he longed to shout at him and whack this shitty worried look from his still fucking handsome face. But he had to accept that he really needed some space to catch his breath.

Therefore, Haruka silently obliged and let the barkeeper guide him through the crowd to the backdoor. During the whole _not so easy_ path, he kept sure to stabilize Haruka’s body as firm, yet tender as possible. He genuinely started to worry about him and on top of all, he started to feel attached to him. Like some kind of _fate_ brought him to his bar. As stupid as it might sound. He could really feel some kind of connection – the red string of destiny?

Hell, why was he always so overdramatic? He had to interpret everything in _everything_. Well at least, that made life so much more _thrilling_. 

While still deep in thoughts, his feet knew the way to his backstage room. Haruka’s coughing got less and less, he finally could breath more evenly. With his free hand he wiped the _nearly choking_ tears away and tried to focus to not lean too much into the barkeeper’s body. _So fucking embarrassing_. 

“I----”

_I can walk very fine by myself, thank you._

Was what he wanted to say, but his throat thought the coughing from before was not enough and another short attack needed to start exactly _now_ – when he wanted to voice his discontent. 

“Just a bit, my room is the next. Hang in there, shrimp”

The barkeeper affectionately ruffled Haruka’s hair as he opened the upcoming door. 

_Know your fucking boundaries._

Before Haruka could pull away, he was gently pushed down on a couch. The barkeeper moved to the other side of the room, opened the window and afterwards bend down to get a small bottle of water.

“Here you go. This is the kind of liquid, you can ex without a second thought. Lesson 1 by Mister bestest barkeeper ever: Cocktails are here to enjoy. Antis and shots are for drinking in one go. You definitely are a virgin, aren’t ya?”

He handed the bottle to Haruka, who nearly teared it out his hand. Haruka immediately opened it, made a huge sip…just to spit everything out again at the last sentence. Right onto the other’s shirt.  


_Fucking virgin?! The audacity to assume---_

“Oi, shrimp. Has the coughing made you forget how to fucking drink?”

“Has my coughing made you lose the last spark of decency?!”, Haruka shouted, while throwing the opened bottle at the other’s upper body. His whole face was red from all the coughing but it definitely deepened from the seething anger and shame.

He wanted to punch him, to scream at him even more, but most of it all, he wanted to vanish. To just merge with the couch, to just get out of this utter awkward, embarrassing and nerve-wrecking situation. He hated every second of it. 

The barkeeper raised one eyebrow in confusion. What the shit was wrong with this boy? Such a ticking time bomb. But somehow…cute while trying to be angry and intimidating? Like a small kitten. He had to chuckle at the thought, while feeling a bit of heat rising up his own face. Small grumpy, yet shy kitten. 

He picked up the now empty bottle, stood straight up again and moved in the direction of the window, without saying a single word. Somehow, he knew that everything he would have said now, would just agitate the boy even more. And he finally had to calm the fuck down. 

Unfortunately, the whole “first chuckling to himself and then going without saying a word” made Haruka even more furious. He hated to be ignored, to be pushed aside, to be not taken _seriously _.__

Before his brain could tell him to just sit down and let it go, he jumped up from the couch, clenched his hands into fists and closed the distance between them.  


“Why the fuck are you ignoring me now, you shithead. I was not done yelling at you”

He was already reaching out his arm to grab the other’s shoulder, but he was too slow. The barkeeper sensed his approach, turned around and grabbed his stretched-out hand tightly.  


“Chill, shrimp. I am not ignoring you. Just giving you some space. You were obviously angry at me?”

He was gazing right into Haruka’s eyes, as if trying to read his real feelings through his facade. As if to try to get past his high walls. 

“Of course, I am angry, you called me a fucking virgin! A-A-As if you could sense that by only looking at me”, Haruka nearly whispered the last part, avoiding the other’s eyes and forming a soft pout. It took a lof of effort to repeat this assumption – he could hear his voice breaking from the weight. 

_Cute._

The barkeeper just had to stare. What kind of troubled one did he catch himself tonight? He really was a hard nut to crack. But he had the urge to get past all of his defenses, to finally see the _real_ him. 

After hearing the reason why Haruka was angry, he had to stop himself from laughing again. Wait. This might make him even angrier – if that would br possible. Try to be considerate. So instead of being a douchebag, he loosened his grip at the other’s arm and petted his head. He felt Haruka shortly wince under the touch, but he was not complaining. 

“I meant _alcohol_ -virgin of course. And yes, I know how this _look_. I’ve seen them far too often. Nothing to be ashamed of though, shrimp” 

“…stop calling me that, please” 

The barkeeper gulped. Did that sweet voice really come from that usually grumpy kitten in front of him? Did he already manage to crack him a bit? He wanted to know more, he wanted to see more of this boy, he wanted to unveil it all. An affectionate smile spread across his face as he was still patting the younger’s head. 

“Well, then you have to tell me your real name, if you want me to stop calling you _shrimp_ , shrimp” 

_Whelp_. There it was again. That sour, slaying glance of Haruka. _Stop it_. The barkeeper could literally hear these words. 

“Sorry, sorry! My bad. I am Touma by the way. See I am a nice one, aren’t I? Now will you _please_ tell me your name?” 

Haruka chewed on his underlip and moved his view away from the barkeeper. _Touma_. What a nice sound. He somehow liked that name. It really suited him. 

Okay, because he – at least – has received a good education, he knew when to give out his name. He took a deep breath and scratched his cheek to dub his embarrassment. 

“Haruka. You better not forget that, you dumbass” 

“ _Hah_ , I knew that you would have a gorgeous name~” 

“E-E-Eh?! A-A-Are you stupid or something?!”, Haruka was flabbergasted and took several steps back. His eyelids twitched, his whole body started to shake and his head started to feel dizzy. Was it because of the alcohol?! Or was stupidity really contagious? _Oh no_. Will he get stupid now?! 

“No…my intelligence…”, he dug his fingers into his own hair, shocked only by the thought of it. He did not realize at all that he said that out loud. 

“Earth to Ha~ru~u~u~? Are you alright?” 

Haruka looked up at the sound of Touma’s voice and in the next moment let out a very loud shriek. He was too damn close. His pretty face too damn close. He--- 

“Is your tongue pierced as well?” 

This question came out of nowhere – for both of them. Haruka instantly put a hand over his mouth and blushed. 

_Stupidity IS contagious after all!_

Touma on the other hand, was taken totally aback by this question. He rather expected cunning replies, shouting at him for being so close, but…not something like _this_ at all. He really took a liking to this strange kitten. He made his heart dance, his head dizzy and most importantly he made him _smile_. 

He made a decision. He would make Haruka’s walls crack. He would make him happy. But first Touma needed to tease him a bit – he just could not help himself. 

Touma stayed close to Haruka’s face with a sly grin on his own – Haruka felt danger. He unleashed something, he had better left in chains. He had to run…but _where_? 

“Eyup, my tongue’s pierced too. See~”, he stuck it out only a little bit, to let Haruka see what he rather unintendedly asked for and then immediately put it back into his mouth, “Interested in it aren’t ya? Wanna test it?” 

“Test it----? What do you---” 

After a few moments of innocent ignorance, it struck him like lightning. Testing, like _kissing_. Like _French kissing_. Like... _lovers_. Why did his mind did not oppose to the thought at once?! Why was every cell in his body not disgusted by it? He somehow would really look forward---- 

“Are you dipshit crazy?! We don’t know each other that good” 

Thank goodness, his mouth was still faster than his heart or head. 

_Wait…why did Touma look so pleased with this answer? He should be devastated…okay sad at least. Where are my sad puppy eyes?!_

“Oh~ Does that mean you want to get to know me better and then test it?~”, Touma smirked and grabbed one of Haruka’s hands, gently caressing the back of it. But not for long until Haruka forcefully broke the touch and made a few steps back. 

“In your fucking dreams, you weirdo” 

A good old middle finger for Touma, plus such a sweet disgusted face. He could feel Haruka lowering his guard more and more. He was already showing him little parts of his true self. That made Touma so happy, and so confident to push even further. 

“Haru~ Mind being nicer to me?”, Touma closed the space between them, which resulted in Haruka moving even further back, falling not so gracefully on the couch. 

_Damn thing. Who allowed you to stand in my way?!_

He sat up straight again, crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to sound as strict as possible. 

“No” 

_No room for discussion. Thank you, next._

Okay, change in strategy from Touma’s side. He put on the best defeated expression he could, standing in the middle of the room like some puppy, whose owners had left them in the rain. 

_Sweet, sweet victory._

… 

Why did Haruka not feel like he won? Why wasn’t his mind cheering? Why the fuck did _he_ feel sad now?! 

_Oh, really heart? Now you are taking action? Seriously?_

His thoughts were all over the place, fighting over how he should react, how he should let this go on. He was afraid to show his true feelings, afraid to open up to – _honestly_ – a total stranger. But something in Haruka told him that Touma would be different. He would not use him, hurt him and then leave him. He felt… _safe_? He could not recall the last time he was that comfortable with someone else's presence. In all honesty, he really missed this warmth, this security, this utter bliss. 

_Fuck this. I can hate myself later for it._

He pointed one finger at Touma, who was still standing in front of him with the sad puppy expression. 

_Did his fucking underlip just tremble?! Such a melodramatic bastard._

As soon as Haruka was sure he got Touma’s full attention, he spoke up in a loud voice, whereas on the inside he was shaking with utmost fear. 

“Okay. I just say it once. Don’t you dare to answer or comment. I will fucking end you if you do” 

Touma glanced at the younger boy with anticipation. What would happen next? Would it go according to his ulterior plan? He could not hold back another cheeky comment though. Teasing Haruka was so much fun as he could bring out all of his different emotions with it. 

“I swear on my interesting tongue piercing~” 

“That’s it. I am going---”, Haruka snapped at Touma, pushing himself up from the couch and paying no further attention to this shithead. He ruined his last chance. Now he could get lost as far as Haruka was concerned. 

“ _No_! Sorry, I am staying serious this time” 

Suddenly, Touma was standing right before Haruka again, blocking his way. He folded his hands apologetically in front of his dropped head. 

Normally Haruka would roll his eyes at such a cheap move, make a sassy comment and get the hell out of there. Never ever waste another thought on it. Why wouldn’t his feet move away? Why would his mind not come up with a condescending reply? What did Touma do to him?! 

“Shithead…”, Haruka sighed heavily, finally accepting that his behavior towards Touma was biased and that he really did not want to miss out this time. He reached out one hand to push Touma’s still folded ones a bit down, to make him _look_ at Haruka.

“Okay…next try. Listen carefully and _silently_. I-I might be interested in it. A-After we get to know each other first, of course. Don’t be disappointed though”  


_As everyone always was._

Before a wave of misery could hit Haruka, he felt light on his feet and two strong arms around his waist. Touma was grinning like an idiot as he was lifting Haruka skillfully into the air.  


“You can count on me, Haru~” 

Haruka was so not pleased with such rash actions. He wanted to yell but it all happened so sudden that no sound came out at all. Instead he just tried to stabilize himself in Touma’s embrace by grabbing his broad muscular shoulders. 

“I am so happy~ Hope I can make you fall for me in the end, Haru~” 

“O-Oi! Let me down! A-And would it be possible to not say such awkward things out loud? You really are stupid, aren’t you?!”  


_Enough. Enough. Enough. ENOUGH._

His heart was beating so fast that it hurt. His head felt even dizzier. So dizzy that he was afraid to faint any minute if Touma would continue like this. Haruka had to squeeze his eyes shut to calm himself while trying to somehow wriggle free from his grip. 

_Why is this bastard so inhumanly strong?!_

As if Touma would let Haruka escape. Not after that long overdue permission, not after finally having him in his arms. He knew how much Haruka wanted to vanish now after confessing his own, deeply hidden, desires. His cute, reddish face just a bit above Touma’s, his nervously squinted eyes and his trembling fingers, which still clung to his shoulders. Could Touma frame this image for forever please?! He had never ever seen someone as breathtaking as Haruka. The little wrinkles he had between his eyebrows, were the cherry on this delicious as hell mint ice-cream. Haruka surely was arguing with himself at this exact moment. They only met a few hours ago, but Touma felt as if they knew each other for far longer. Considering how well he could already read the younger boy. _**Thump Thump.**_

Touma’s heart skipped a beat. Yes, this was it. It was right. He burrowed his face into Haruka’s shirt around his belly area, taking in his wonderful scent and then giggled. 

“Stupidly falling for you, yes~” 

Now Touma did it. He crossed the last line. Haruka finally had enough, enough of this embarrassing talk, he just could not handle it at all. 

He quickly moved his hands from Touma’s shoulders and started to pull his hair to make him stop _**cuddling**_ him. 

“Shithead, let the fuck go! Let go, let go, let go, let GO----” 

_Why is his shitty hair so fucking smooth too?! Give me a rest will you._

“Eeeeep---” 

Haruka could not help but let out a loud yelp. He had not expected such a quick reaction. Touma smoothly loosened his grip around Haruka’s waist, letting him down slowly. But only until their faces met. They had to directly stare into each other’s eyes. Haruka could not complain about it…at all. He normally would do, pushing himself away, insulting the other person, trying to not get emotionally intrigued at all. 

_Let me have it just this one time. Let me feel loved for once._

Because he could sense it from Touma. This sincere emotion. He wanted to indulge into it. Just…this one time. 

“You are so beautiful…”>

“Stop your sweet talk, you ass” 

“No seriously, I could lose myself into your eyes, Haru” 

“I-I said s-stop it” 

Haruka tried to break the eye contact because his face grew intensively hot. 

“Don’t look away, Haru. Look at me, please” 

“Then stop saying embarrassing things…” 

“Can’t help myself, I am the honest type of guy~” 

Haruka fixated Touma’s eyes again with a grumpy, yet pleased expression. This dude surely knew how to wrap someone around his finger. 

_Time to play along with his game then._

“Then Mister honest guy, what now? How about letting me stand on my own two feet or do you have something else in mind?” 

“Mhm~ Just one thing before I release you, my grumpy little kitten”

And then Touma leaned a bit forward and breathed a kiss on Haruka’s nose. 

“Just a teaser for what might happen once we know each other better~ Hate to be a party pooper but I guess I should go back to work”, Touma said somewhat disappointed as he put a dumbfounded Haruka down, “but before that I need your phone number _and_ I will call you a taxi” 

“Yeah…right…phone…” 

Haruka stretched out his hand demandingly. His mind was not working anymore. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He clearly needed some sleep…or some antidote against Touma’s spell.  
Anything after saving his number on Touma’s phone, happened in some kind of blur. Haruka was still processing the kiss. 

_It only was on the nose. What are you getting all excited about?! Get your shit together, Haruka._

But he could not. His whole body was still tingling from the touch, like electricity was constantly running through it. Haruka only regained his full consciousness again, after feeling the cold outside air on his face. It made him shudder. 

Touma was accompanying him to the taxi and opened the door for him. 

“Write me when you’re home. You hear me, Haru?” 

“What are you, my mother?” 

_Finally found my cunningness again, huh._

Haruka rolled his eyes as he placed himself into the backseat of the car, putting his seatbelt on. 

“No. But your future lover~”, Touma said with a smirk on his face, bending down a bit to get one last good glimpse of this beautiful person, “Have sweet dreams, Haru~” 

Before Haruka could react to this last unnecessarily cringy comment, Touma quickly closed the car door. 

He knew exactly which face Haruka would make just now. His cheeks would be red, he would open and close his mouth a few times without being able to say anything and then one single word would finally escape his lips: 

“Shithead”, Haruka buried his bright red face into his hands, “I will never ever call this stupid Touma"  
…  
…  
_That was a lie of course._

**Author's Note:**

> ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆  
> Well, first time writing something different than TamaSou (;ﾟдﾟ)  
> But TouHaru just has a special place in my heart - grumpy little kitten and loyal naive puppy <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ;_;/  
> I had this idea while listening to 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift and the fluffy part is thanks to 'Wie schön Du bist' by Sarah Connor.
> 
> Disclaimer as always:  
> -) I am not an English native speaker - therefore my choice of words might be awkward  
> -) Both of them are officially adults!  
> -) Sentences in italic are thoughts (but I think that this is obvious)
> 
> Thank you for reading ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
